Nyx Ulric
Nyx Ulric (ニックス・ウリック) is the main protagonist of ''Final Fantasy IX Type-0''. ''He is a playable character in its sequel, [https://zodiac-trilogy.fandom.com/wiki/Facing_Fate:_The_Zodiac_Era ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era]. He is a member of the eponymous Kingsglaive. Profile Personality At first, Nyx is confused and unaware of where he is or what life he lives. He behaves as the member of the Tantalus Troupe once did, given his appearance in Holocene 1800. As time progress, Nyx's personality, from what one knows of him previously, begins to shape more into that of Zidane Tribal, until he meets with Rydia. Rydia, in the same situation as himself, ponders her existence and personality, wondering if it is her, herself who is really living time. Nyx begins to notice a dark silhouette of the late Princess Garnet overshadowing Rydia, becoming more visible as time progresses. As he travels with Rydia, reliving akin the spirits lives, he begins to understand their personality is morphing by the force of such spirits, as they desire to live their life again in their present era, following the apocalypse. Although selfless, Nyx can be interpreted as arrogant. Appearance Nyx is a young man with dark gray hair and blue eyes. He wears the black uniform typical of his fellow Glaives, but his is customized with a silver antler or horn on its hood, purple ribbons on its back, and pelts of blue-gray fur on its left sleeve. According to the The Art and Design of FINAL FANTASY XV book, the ornament indicates his heritage as a member of an ancient lineage of hunters, and posits that it adds credibility to his role as a royal guard. Nyx's signature weapon is his pair of kukris, one originating from Galahd and the other having been forged in Insomnia, symbolizing both of his homelands. Nyx has small and subtle tattoos. He has a "crow's foot" on his right cheek, and a line and a dot under his left eye. He has markings on his ears, a line down his neck, one around his right leg and a line do wn his middle finger of his left hand, and another down his forefinger on his right hand. Nyx appears with a large feline in some illustrations. It is a Galahd-native coeurl and Nyx's image-motif. Horns and fur on his gear symbolize him being wild and also foreign, as he is an immigrant from Galahd in thus from a different culture compared to Insomnia. His theme color is blue to complement Regis, whose purple theme reflects his nobility and maturity. To show Nyx's youth and to make it in line with Regis's purple, blue was chosen to be Nyx's color. Story Gaia 1800 During Holocene 1800, few of the citizens around Gaia vaguely speak of Zidane and his allies, as Nyx's body is in their place. Usually only mourning over the loss, and/or showing gratitude for their heroic acts prior to the apocalypse, for once removing the Mist and restoring peace to the land. Despite Zidane being a bit of a skirt-chaser. Nyx is of the contrary, making it clear to the allies that there is nothing between himself and Rydia. And, being in the same situation as himself, he will work with Rydia to see the problem to an end, if that alone is enough. Later, the Nyx and the party discover the presence of Lavos in Gaia by a bystander Magitek Elite. The discovery of Lavos' prompted his defeat in this time age before its early emergence to place the world into an apocalyptic state. Carrière, led Nyx on the right path by praying to the Woman in Flight to open the Dimensional Vortex that appeared on the surface of Gaia 1800, after the defeat of Lavos there. This in turn, led Nyx to the Iifa Tree at year 1803, after the apocalypse hit Gaia during ascension. Here, where he hears and listens to the voice of the essence of the late Zeal, who, after the fall of the Black Omen, and her reversion, mourns at last for the loss of her daughter. Nyx is distinctly led deep in the Iifa Tree﻿, similar to Zidane after hearing voices. Near the bottom where he follows the voice of the daughter of Zeal, likely guiding him. As he approaches the bottom, the voice speaks to him of the events that happened after the Fall of Zeal, to give him a lead on the latter spawns of Lavos. Nyx questions the spirit guiding him if this will end it all, or send him through a paradox. The voice, fading from his ears, only deterrents him not to lean on the crutch of power. With that, Nyx enters inside, which takes him further back in time to get closer to the emerging vortex that could lead Schala. 706 Valendian Nyx is a heroic individual and member of the eponymous Kingsglaive. He is confident in his abilities, but is haunted by the memory of his facsimile stemming from his appearance in Gaia. He grows arrogant in Ivalice as time seems to repeat itself for him in another era. During his time in Ivalice, similar occurrence with his personality happens again. Only this time, he is more aware of it, claiming it is: "Just part of the show". Within the emerged vortex, a deactivated Mammon Machine is found in the Great Crystal. Why the machine is present there is beyond their comprehension. Nyx, without hesitation, proceeds to get the device activated, knowing the name of it without struggle. Steiner wonders how Nyx knows much of history's relics and Nyx replies he doesn't really know. Its just apart of his memory. Aware this has happened before in Gaia, Nyx rules it the work of the Shades. As they try to take form of his body, their memories whom are not lost to them, but imprinted in their era begins to morph into the mind of the host whom they desire to take. In the ending scene, Nyx's facsimile appears at an unknown time. As he speaks, it appears, he too, has returned to his time, the moment before his death, stating as time heals all wounds, but he hasn't done much healing. He states that it is just fine, time wasn't meant to be changed in such a way. To cater to one's personal whim, to move forward from the past in live in the present. Ending his monologue with "Though, I too, will always remember him", likely referring to ''Carrière.'' Gameplay Nyx wields daggers in battle and has access to magic. His special command is Kingsglaive and his skill set is Tier Skill. Scan allows him to perceive more detailed info about foes, Carrière's Benisons bestows an immunity to magics, Warp Strike, Darkja, Mesocyclone, Warp Plunder and Hero's Pride are among his physical, non-elemental damage skills which range from moderate to massive damage. Nyx has only the Esper tile, Zodiark on his suited license board, Kingsglaive. Zodiark's skill set is Tier skill and he wields Protect and Darkja, along with his native abilities: Banish Ray and Final Eclipse. Zodiark's gambits have to been altered—conditional based on Nyx's status. Abilities Final Fantasy IX Type-0 Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era Creation and development The main protagonist of the Zodiac Era was initially planned to be Nyx. This was changed later in development by Aleksandr, given the theme of the game. However, D.Rossum still wanted to feature a fully playable Nyx Ulric, versus his film-only appearances in Kingsglaive. Quotes * "That's part of the fun, isn't it? Discovering the unknown. Isn't that what we've been doing since Gaia?" * "This is a great rift in time's fabric. There is no stability here, whatsoever." * "Ah, the theme of this little show is finally beginning to reveal itself." * "Fancy seeing how you survived after all these eons." * "Just a piece of our little puzzle, eh?" * "Raise your weapon against me and you sign away your life." * "We'd best do something, unless it is your plan to wait out our deaths here." * "They seem to fancy morphing the mind and body of unwelcome guests." * "Heh, here I come!" * "I just can't get those people back there out of my head... They lost so much..." * "Schala agglutinated with the Dream Devourer." * "We have to trust each other." Musical themes "NYX" is a theme on the Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV: Original Soundtrack. It plays at Nalbina Dungeons. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Main characters